mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Customer is Always Wrong Mafia II
| image = File:Always_Wrong_II_Logo.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Prince marth85 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 14 Players (Large) | startdate = 1.16.13 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Brandonb #EDM #Curr3nt #Mewminator #Inawordyes #Gnanforu #Vommack #Brainiac100 #Clozo #Araver #GMaster479 #Auramyna #FatTony #BlaBlah99 | first = Aura | last = EDM, curr3nt, Blablah99 | mvp = Iawy | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Prince marth85 based on Customer is Always Wrong Mafia It began on January 16th, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in D6 (January 29th). Game Mechanics Rules My standard rules apply for this game as usual: *Role Revealing: Anyone who's ever played any of my games knows that I greatly disapprove of role revealing during gameplay. If you reveal yourself (whether true or not) your ability will be taken for at least 1 day/night cycle. *Scum Weekends: Please put a aye or nay by your name in sign ups *Tie Lynch - D1 = No lynch / D2 and on = Random Lynch in tie *Kills are NOT blocking and the Baddie NK can be blocked (there is a NK carrier) What appears in NP: Show: *Kills *Successful saves *Block *Certain Mirrored abilities *Lynch Save Not shown: *Unsuccessful saves *Spy *Vote Manip *Vote Multiply *ODTG Lynch Falsify *Indy Secret Ability Role Description Innocents (Customers) - Win by killing all the Employees and Secret Shopper. #Military Man - A retired military man who always gets upset when he doesn't get his military discount. Due to his military training and experience oversees, he kills for the Customers. #Military Wife - The wife of the military man and make sure he is safe from harm. Military Man cannot die at night while she is alive. Knows who the Military Man is. Will appear as the Coupon Guy if she saves him. #Crazy Coupon Guy - Annoyingly tries to use coupons that he's not allowed to. Has a knack for saving both money and people. Can save one player from death each night but not the same player twice in a row. #Senior Citizen - An old senile man. Beats one player each night with his cane, knocking them unconscious, negating their night action. (Block) #Shoplifter - Always sneaks into the store and takes stuff but never manages to get caught. Good at remaining unseen and can spy on one player each night, learning their role. #Sneaky Returner - Goes between stores returning items between stores getting money back from both. Also returns actions taken against him. (Example: Shoplifter targets Returner, they both learn each other's roles. Targeted by CSR, can change CSR's role also. Basically he mirrors the action taken against him.) #Lotto Lady - Always buys several lotto tickets and complains when they don't come out right (Even though she's the one that filled out the scan sheet). Makes one guess each night as to who will be lynched the next day. If that player is suppose to be lynched, they will be saved. #Mathematically Uninclined shopper - Never seems to understand the concept of the ongoing sales, usually not realizing that they can get a lower price and gets strangely gets angry when informed of it. Due to their confusion with numbers, vote can count for up to x3. #Foreign Rambler - While no one really understands him, he perfectly understands english and just pretends not to. He has learned a little bit about everything due to this and can take one of the following actions based on a dice roll: ##Kill ##Save ##Spy ##Block ##Vote Change ##Choose Baddies (Employees) - Wins by killing the Customers and Secret Shopper. #Manager - The manager of the store. Has a high influence in the store. Can change one vote to the person of his choice. #CSR (Customer Service Rep) - Sees and deals with the customers every day. Each night, can manipulate certain things about a player to make them look like another role if targeted by the shoplifter. ONCE AND ONLY ONCE may make a lynched player appear as another role if they can RID the lynched player. #Front Desk - Deals with the customers almost as much as the CSR. Can make an announcement on the intercom that will be posted in the night post. May also block on EVEN nights. #Helpful Customer - A customer that sees how crazy other customers are and dislikes their unruly manners. Can easily hide amongst the customers and will block one of their actions on ODD night. Between the Front Desk and Helpful Customer, the same player cannot be blocked 2x in a row (If HC blocks A N1, FD cannot block A N2) ---- Independent - Wins by RIDing Manager, CSR, and Shoplifter correctly. #Secret Shopper - May make an RID attempt every night. Cannot be killed the first night and day. Starting N2, he may spy on a player. Appears as a random customer when spied by the Shoplifter. Will gain secret ability on N3. Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies *EDM – Foreign Rambler *curr3nt – Mathematically Uninclined Shopper *Mew – Senior Citizen *Gnanforu – Military Wife *Brainy – Crazy Coupon Guy *Araver – Sneaky Returner *GMaster479 - Shoplifter *Aura – Lotto Lady *Blablah99 – Military Man MVP: Iawy – Secret Shopper Day and Night Posts Prologue N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 D5 N6 D6 End of Game Roster CEO of the Bureau for Retail : Prince marth85 #Brandonb – Front Desk - Killed N4 by Military Man #EDM – Foreign Rambler #curr3nt – Mathematically Uninclined Shopper #Mew – Senior Citizen - Lynched D3 and found to be Senior Citizen #Iawy – Secret Shopper - Lynched D6 and found to be the Secret Shopper #Gnanforu – Military Wife - Killed N5 by the Helpful Customer #Vommack – Manager - Lynched D4 and found to be the Manager #Brainy – Crazy Coupon Guy - Lynched D2 and found to be the Manager #Clozo - CSR - Killed N5 by the Foreign Rambler #Araver – Sneaky Returner - Killed N3 by the Manager #GMaster479 - Shoplifter - Lynched D1 and found to be the Shoplifter #Aura – Lotto Lady - Killed N1 by Front Desk #Fat Tony – Helpful Customer - Lynched D5 and found to be the Helpful Customer #Blablah99 – Military Man Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 8